


The Other Side(另一端 English Version）

by AliceandHatter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Torture, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Broken Thor, Cannibalism, Eventually dark Thor, F/M, M/M, Role Reversal, Top Loki (Marvel), eventually hero Loki and villain Thor, torture thor, translate into English, writer is not a native English speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: When they were 8,Loki tricked Thor and stabbed him，which made Odin decide to tell Loki his true parentage at an early age.Loki accepted it and kept it from his brother.Everything changed from here.Anyway,there will always be a brother who suffers from the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the English version of my thoki role reversal fic.I'm not a native English speaker so there might be lots of mistakes.My grammar maybe goes to hell........Please don't judge me too hard.

Truth hurts more than lies.  
It happened when they were eight years old. That year, Loki came up with a brilliant plan to tease his stupid brother. He became a little green snake, wrapped around the most prominent branches of the forest.His original plan was turned Thor into a frog when he got close enough , but then he thought that this is too uncreative, Thor would probably just laugh amusingly and asked him to play again after he changed back. In order to pay back the shame of "get help", Loki decided this time he must give Thor a good lesson.  
"Hey it's me!" Shouted Loki, turning back into his real form and stabbed his brother in the stomach.  
Just as thor still in the delight of discovering his new friend, he fell to the ground in pain, blood streaming from his fingers which covered his stomach.Loki realized that he might have gone a little too far. Thor raised his head and looked at Loki, who still pretending to be cool, with a look of anger and disbelief on his face.  
Oh no, Loki thought, thor is getting serious.  
As Thor seemed to clench his fist and attempt to fight back, Loki muttered a spell and disappeared.

 

Thor was hurt. Frigga looked at Thor who was sulking, sighed.  
"Sometimes I think he hates me." said Thor, quickly wiping his tears away.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"he always laughed at me,"said thor. "he wanted to kill me this time!"  
"Nonsense," said Frigga, putting a lock of Thor's blond hair behind his ears. "Loki maybe naughty, but he doesn't hate you."  
"Are you sure? "said thor, turning his head,with a glimmer of hope in his voice.  
"Of course," said Frigga, looking at thor's belly. The wound was healed.  
"Your brother will be punished for his mistake. But you must remember, you are brothers. No matter what happens, you cannot hate or give up on each other, got it?"  
"Got it,'"said thor, smiling at his mother. "I think I forgive him."  
Frigga kissed thor's little cheeks. She knew that Loki had been using magic to be invisible to hide behind them, listening to their conversation.But she just smiled and shook her head and walked away, pretending she didn't seen him.

 

After that, Loki was grounded for a week willingly.But when he got bored,he could still find a way out and watch thor playing alone in the woods or train with sif.And of course,used some magic to let the stone roll at his 's feet. He could not help but tease his brother. He didn't even know why.Thor was born with strength that is better than him, blond hair, blue eyes, always love to smile.He could make a person love him at the first glance. He had all the things that Loki desire but could never had.So yes,seeing the way Thor scrambled on the ground made Loki strangely satisfied, feeling that Thor is not that perfect as it seems. There is no other way.This is a part of Loki's nature, just like the forgiving nature of Thor. However, to Loki's surprise, Thor was really angry this time. His eyes were confused and seemed to ask him "Why?". Because you're Thor and I'm Loki. He thought bitterly , just like his green eyes, he could not control his jealousy of Thor, maybe there was something really wrong with him.  
Only later did he know that there was indeed something wrong with him.When he was allow to go out, his father and mother called him alone and told him his true parentage.  
The truth hurts, he is not their son, thor is not his brother, he is a monster,he is the enemy in the story which Odin told them.Loki covered his head painfully, hoping that this was just a terrible and stupid joke because of his mistake.Until he saw his arm turned blue in front of him,he realized that he was in the reality.  
"No matter what, you are our son and we love you." Odin and Frigga said , which made Loki even more afraid. They loved him, loved a frost giant, Loki just couldn't believe it.  
"I am the son of Laufey. If I live, I will only be a threat to all of you. Why don't you leave me there?" "Said Loki, crying, tears streaming down his face.  
"Laufey is not a monster. What I saw that day in Jothuheim was not a frost giant prince, but a crying child." Odin said calmly  
"Father... "Loki said in a voice so low that almost impossible to be heard.

 

After that day, Loki locked himself in the room, not seeing anyone.Thor repeatedly knocked at his brother's door, but didn't get any answer, which made him really worry. He asked mother what happened,but Frigga only told him that his brother had just knew something about himself, he needs time to process it.Thor begged her to tell him what exactly the thing was , Frigga just shook her head, and said: "Only Loki has the right to tell you this thing, I can't make the decision for him." Thor could only nod,didn't quite understand it.  
However, Loki never told him what it was.  
When Loki was out,he was like a changed person.No longer addicted to the game and tricks, but spend more time on study and training.Thor had rarely seen Loki in the training yard before, but now he could basiclly see him every afternoon, Volstagg used to make fun of Loki's skinny arms. But when the kid was threw on the ground by Loki during fighting, the mocking stopped.When they were at the age of twelve, Loki's time that had spent on training was far more than Thor.  
Thor knew that he should have been happy and proud for the change of Loki.But on the contrary, he felt afraid, Loki is no longer like what he used to be, go out play with him and make some tricks, but become distant.Since the incident,there seems to have formed an invisible wall between him and Loki.He tried to find Loki to talk about it, but Loki always pushed him away ,saying that he needs to study and training.Sometimes, when they fight during training, Thor looked at his eyes, green eyes like wildfire that burns cold, seems to want to tear him apart. Thor couldn't help but shiver. He even began to miss the days when Loki laughed at him. Mother was wrong, Thor thought, Loki was really starting to hate him,and he didn't even know why.  
What made Thor felt even colder,was that Loki had never called brother since then.  
After the change of Loki was beyond Thor and everyone else's expectations.During a peace meeting with other races of the nine realm,the negotiation is about to break down.Loki stepped forward, using the diplomatic terms that Thor had never heard of , put forward a proposal they could hardly refuse, make the contract signed without any serious conflict.Odin looked at him with praise in his eyes.That was the first time the gods of Asgard clapped for Loki. Thor was happy for his brother, but deep down feeling a little bit desolate. Oddly, there was no any joy on Loki's face. Loki's fighting skills also rose to a new height, strength and speed combine with magic.When Loki fights, more like watching a flexible dance with terrible strength.There were many times when he and Thor fight to a draw, and even beat him once or twice.Because of these big and small events, Loki won the approval of people in Asgard. Silver tongue is no longer a sarcasm but a new word to praised a person who is good at talking. When Odin dealt with the business between the nine realm,he would always bring Loki, Thor would go too as his father's demand.But he knew that his brother is obviously better than him about these politics and seriously wants to make some achievement. So in the end, Thor grew tired of this kind of business,starting to make some excuses of not going and play alone with his friends or hunt in the woods, which really made him happy. He didn't have to face Odin's disappointed face and Loki's burning green eyes.  
Everything went downhill when they were sixteen.  
Thor go on a hunt.After the horse was settle,he walked into the forest alone.Suddenly, a giant lion emerged behind the bush, running straight forward to him. Thor was careless and tackled to the ground. He used one hand hold the lion's head to aviod to be bitten, while trying to reach the weapon with the other hand. But he was hurt by lion's claws, those sharp nails deeply cut into his arms, tore his clothes and left the scratch on his chest. Blood streaming, Thor cry out in pain. When he finally reach the axe, lion moved itself violently , making his whole body thrown out.Thor's back crashed into a tree, blood spit out of his mouth again. He struggled to sit up and grab the axe, lion roared and rushed to him.As both sides prepared to give each other a fatal blow, a spear flying through the beast's neck, blood sprayed on the grass.  
Thor turned his head. Loki rode on a black horse, frowning, looked at him with eyes that Thor could not read.  
"Thanks, brother."said Thor, smiling at him.  
But Loki's face did not change. He said coldly:"Go back now,Thor.It's a foolish decision to go on a hunt alone."  
This hit Thor's nerve , unlike the teasing of their childhood, Loki's cold stare and insult to him over the years was the most intolerable, he retorted  
"I've hunted alone more than once. I could have killed the beast."  
"Oh really? "said Loki, still cooly, but with a searing glare." Look at yourself. If it hadn't been for me to save you, you'd have been ripped apart." Loki got down from his horse, went to his brother and held out his hand, ready to pull Thor up.  
"If it weren't for you, I would have solved the problem."said Thor, standing up by himself,feeling hurt because of his injuries.  
Loki left a snorted,said sarcastically, "Fine,whatever."and turned back.  
"What's the matter with you? Loki." asked thor, he finally asked the question he was too afraid to ask in the past years." Why have you been so cold to me all these years? What did I do wrong?"  
"What's the matter with me? What did you do wrong? "Loki's footsteps stopped, he repeated Thor's words,as if he was asking himself, "It's always about you,isn't it？"he said, there was obviously anger in his vioce.He turned around,the green fire in his eyes seemed about to spray out.He quickly walked in front of Thor, face pressed so close,then he pushed him on the ground.It was the first time that Thor saw Loki so furious.Thor cried out in pain, wanting to resist, but Loki was holding his hands tightly.Because of years of training, he is already as strong as Thor, especially now that Thor is injured.Thor closed his eyes,preparing himself for the fist that might have landed on his face, but instead,he received Loki's lips.  
Loki started to kiss him in a way that almost like chewing.His cold tongue stirred violently inside his mouth. Thor constantly struggle, but it did not help him at all.Loki still kept pressing him with his body.Thor's arms and legs were hold, golden hair fanned out on the ground.Loki left thor's mouth, then bite down to his chin and neck.Thor frown and try to fight again, but Loki pressed his wounds in his arm, Thor couldn't help but shake in pain."Don't move or let out any niose! Otherwise you'll only feel more painfull." Loki threatened,then he bit into thor's neck, leaving a deep red mark,which made Thor twitch again.  
After several useless struggles, Thor finally lost all his strength, sweating and blushing, and looking at Loki desperately with his wet blue eyes as if he was about to cry.Loki untied his belt, breathing deeply and hardly, and turned over Thor's limp body.He took off both of them's trousers hastily and thrust his big dick against Thor's ass, trying to enter him. Thor let out a painful groan.  
"Damn it," Loki muttered. "Need some oil......" He noticed that Thor's hard too, so he garbbed his dick in his hand and began to rub it.  
"Ah!" Thor called out at the climax, hardly knew if it was pain or satisfaction.All he felt was shame beyond spoken. Loki greased his fingers with Thor's semen , tried to open him. When the anus was big enough to hold two fingers, his patience ran out. He quickly pulled out his fingers and thrust his penis that almost about to explode straight into him.  
The pain spread all over Thor. Except for his ass,his back was badly hurt by Loki's weight, the cut on his arm was dull and painful, and the grass under him pricked his knees. He wished he could faint.But his consciousness were still terrible clear. Tears rolled in his eyes, Thor closed them tightly, holding them back. He wanted to beg for mercy, beg Loki to stop, but his pride told him not to.  
A groan of pain was about to burst out, but Thor's mouth was covered by Loki's hand like a pair of iron tongs that strangled his breath. He couldn't even move,Loki controlled him completely, he had never felt so exhausted like this before.  
When Loki finally shot inside Thor with a growl, Thor didn't know long it had been. Loki pulled out his penis, tied his belt and helped Thor put on his trousers. He brushed his messy blond hair ,turned and lifted Thor onto his black horse.  
On their way back to the palace,Thor lied on the back of the horse with no strength to say anything.The tears he was holding back so desperly finally falling down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Help!Thor’s hurt！ "Loki cried eagerly.Frigga and Odin rushed over to look at their scarred son. Odin shook his head and sighed. Frigga burst into tears. Everyone listened to Loki explained the terrible accident.No one doubts how their rush prince got all the blood and bruises. 

"I'm sorry, father, mother, it was my fault Thor was wounded, I didn't watch him, I let him go out hunting and face that lion alone, it was all my fault....." Loki said with remorse, tears welling from his eyes, as he looked at Thor full of pity. 

"It's not your fault, " Odin said, patting Loki on the shoulder. "You saved Thor. If it wasn't for you, I'd have lost a son today. " 

"Rest now, son. You've done everything you can. There's more to do tomorrow. " 

Thor lying in the bed, watching Loki's back,still no strength to utter a word. He hoped that the soft look in Loki's eyes was real, except that there was no heat in the tears of his brother.

"You are brothers, and whatever you do, don't give up on each other. " Thor remembers his mother’s words.God knows how much he wanted to hate Loki.How much he wanted to tell all the Asgardians about his brother's actions.But Thor knew no one would believe him. Their brave, wise second prince would do such evil. Besides, Thor couldn't do it.Even though Loki is always cold towards him,he did helped him with lots of things.So Thor reminded himself that his childhood brother, who had played and giggled with him, had not disappeared.

Then Thor chose to forgive him.

But there was no room in Loki's heart for Thor's sickening forgiveness. 

The days that followed were a nightmare for Thor, as his father forbade him to travel because of his injuries, Loki visited his chamber almost every day.Without so much as a word of greeting, he began violent sex with Thor. At first Thor was still struggling, screaming, trying to get his brother to stop this madness.But Loki covered his mouth, uttered a spell, held his limbs in place, and eventually,In a trance, he realized in shame that he wanted more. 

Thor groaned reluctantly.Loki gave him a conspiratorial smile,as if he had succeeded in his plan, as if he were mocking him.

Sometimes when the sex were too strong, his wounds reopened, bandages dyed red, but as long as he obeyed, Loki would heal him with magic after they finished.

Loki is very careful when he uses his magic to heal him, looking at the wound very carefully ,fearing that something would went wrong. Thor looked at Loki,all of a sudden, he fearfully realized something about himself. 

He loved Loki. Yes, he loved Loki, not just the brother kind of way.This crazy conclusion frightened Thor.He was in love with his brother!......But there was no denying that he really did hopelessly in love with him. That is why he has chosen to forgive him again and again. He can not control himself! His love for Loki may have started long ago, perhaps because of his quickness on the court, perhaps because of his confidence and composure at meetings, or perhaps just because those happy, playful eyes of his when he tricked him successfully when they were 8 years old.

Did Loki love him too? Is that why he is doing all of this?

Thor stared at Loki, no longer willing to deny himself, he breathed out his brother's name. 

"Loki... " said Thor, and Loki looked up, frowning, puzzled by Thor's behavior,green eyes met the clear blue eyes.

Thor leans over, kisses Loki's lips softly, and pulls away quickly "It’s ok.....I love you. " Thor whispered.

A rare shock was shown on Loki’s face.For a moment he even seemed loss, and then the shock turned into deep hatred. 

Loki stared at Thor, his face darkening. If his eyes can killed a man, the Thor would have died a thousand times by now.

Without looking back, Loki left the palace, and in the days that followed, he never came back again.

He hated Thor.Every time Loki looked at his "brother"'s smiling face, his inner anger and disgust grew. He hated him, hated his ignorance, hated his stupidity. Since the age of 8, after his parents told him about his dreadful true parentage, he never had a moment of peace again.Despite Odin and Frigga telling him how much they loved him and how they treated him like one of their own.But there was always a dark corner of his mind telling him that he was not like the others and that they would never treat him as they had treated Thor. Over the years, this terrible thought has haunted Loki , leaving him immeasurably anxieties, forcing him to be cautious and careful, driving him to do everything as best as he can . Finally, he was respected, he got the approval of his father.But even so, Loki was afraid, he was afraid that it wasn't enough, he was afraid that he wouldn't be as good as Thor, who was born with the key of the kingdom in his mouth.The more he thought about it,the more resentful Loki gets.What does Thor has that he hasn’t had?Damn it ! He even dared to say he was better than Thor at ruling.When Thor was out hunting in the woods with Sif and Hogun,he was helping their father with politics and cleaning up their mess.And all Odin said to him was "well done" and tap Thor on the shoulder to be careful on the way. 

He knew Thor wanted to get close him, wanted to know why.But if he did, what more could he do?Thor can only feel pity for him and forgive him for what he did . . . . 

No, he doesn't need Thor's cheap pity and forgiveness. It just makes him sick! 

Therefore,the brighter Thor smiles,the more intense and long-suppressed was Loki's ungovernable hatred towards Thor. This malevolence grew with each passing day until on the day of Thor's hunting, it broke out while his brother was asking all those questions, unintentionally poked his pain, Loki couldn't take it anymore. So he violated Thor like an animal, humiliated him physically, he wanted him to feel the pain of humiliation.He wanted to crush him under his feet, to make him submit, to suffer mentally as well as his body, and he wanted Thor to know that he was not his pitiful, sympathetic little brother, that he was more powerful than he was. 

However, it was going well until Thor kissed him on the lips and uttered those three ridiculous words.Loki knew that he had failed, so he disguised his inner panic with a look of anger and fled from Thor. The dark voice in his head never left him. 

When Thor lifted Mjollnir at the age of eighteen, that fear reached to its highest.

Loki knew he had to do something, even if it costs him everything.

That night, Loki stole Odin's scepter,sneaked into the weapons vault, and stabbed the leg of the destroyer. 

"I will help you get into Asgard.You can get your treasure back, " he said,through a magic passage into Jotunheim, speaking to his real father, whom he did not know or want to know.

Silver tongue's magic began to work.

A plan has been formed.


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever's supposed to happen is gonna happen.Today,father is about to announce his rightful heir.

Thor can not help but sigh over the change, as if yesterday he and Loki were still little children holding father's hand and listening to his lessons.Now they were all grown up, and the burden of the throne was about to fall on one of them. 

He threw Mjollnir into the air.The hammer went round and round in the air and back into his hand. Thor didn't know what to think. He didn't really want the throne. He wanted to be a warrior fighting for his country, rather than a king.His father had been insisting him to learn how to rule, encouraging him to attend meetings and conferences, to govern the borders and to learn politics and kingcraft, which Thor knew his wise brother was way better than him.

He knew his true value lies on the battlefield.He had repeatedly told his father of his aspirations, only to be disappointed.The two sides always ended up cursing each other in the worst possible ways.But in the end,father gave in, no longer forcing Thor.Thor knew he understood,Loki was a better ruler than him. Loki was meant to be king of Asgard.

He had already decided that he would leave Asgard as soon as Loki became king. After the incident at the age of sixteen, Thor was more certain of Loki's hatred. He had the courage to say those three words to Loki.But all he got was Loki's departure, and then, as long as it wasn't a public situation, Loki stopped talking to him, which was painful for Thor, who day after day, longed for Loki to change his mind, to give him an answer.Love him or not,he could take it.But Loki just treated him more coldly, and the rift between them deepened. 

In the end,he realized that all of his wish were just a impossible dream.Loki's hatred for him was so deep.For years Thor couldn't figure out why. He knew his brother's strong desire for the throne, but Loki was loved and respected by all the Asgardians. By the end of the day, he would have everything he had sought all these years. 

Well, if he was really Loki's obstacle in the way, his very existence made him feel tortured and difficult, even though his heart was very reluctant to give up his home, he would still choose to leave. 

That way, Loki would feel better.He would feel better.

Thor entered the throne room, where Loki had been waiting long before him.

"Hello, Thor, " Loki greeted,which is a rare sight that caught Thor by surprise. He seemed to be in a good mood today, but Thor was a little bit suspected. 

"You too, brother, " he replied, gave him a smile, whatever game Loki was playing. 

"Are you nervous today ?" Loki asked him, as if testing something. "To be king of Asgard. " 

"Not at all. " Thor replied, puzzled by the question “Father didn't name me, we all had the chance to be chosen. " 

"Maybe, " said Loki, his voice full of bitterness, "but you know what, father always likes you better. " Thor did not know why Loki said such things at the time like this. They were Odin's sons, of course father would treat them equally.

Just as he was about to question Loki's true intentions, father arrived. 

"I see I've kept you waiting, " Odin said as he walked to the throne.

They bowed to their father.Odin sat upright,he said solemnly.

"Thor, Loki, prince of Asgard, my sons, " his one wise eye looked to both of them. "As you can see, I am old, and it is time to choose a suitable heir. Over the years,you both have proven yourself to the people of Asgard with your courage and wisdom. You are all princes, all entitled to the throne, and yet, there can only be one heir."

Thor and Loki get down on one knee,waiting for father to announce the final result. 

"I have decided that the heir to the throne of Asgard is...... " 

Suddenly,Odin stopped, Thor knew that something was wrong, father perceived it.

"Frost giant. " Odin muttered the word.

Frost giants......frost giants broke into Asgard. . . .

 

Odin used his scepter to activate the destroyer .Destroyer killed two of the frost giants, but one of them has escaped.By the time they got to the weapons vault , the Winter Casket had been taken, leaving only the body of the guards and two frost giants.The destroyer besides them was paralyzed with only one leg.

Thor saw Odin's face grow heavy.And for the first time,he saw Loki’s face turned white,he seems to have been frightened out of his wits. 

His thoughtful brother was never a man who would have written his surprise on his face.Thor felt very strange to see him act like this.It’s not any of their responsibility, why he is so panic?

After the shock finally subsided, Loki was the first to speak.

"Father... what are we going to do?" 

"Nothing. " After much deliberation, Odin replies, with a serious look. "You don't have to do anything. I'll talk to Laufey myself next morning. " 

"Father, perhaps you can send me to help you get the Casket back. " said Loki, guessing his father’s intentions. 

"Aye,father," added Thor, the Casket was stolen, the weapon that had kept Laufey quiet over the years was gone, he could declare war on Asgard at any time.As a prince, it’s their duty to protect the realm. "Please let me go with Loki. I can help. That frost giant shouldn't be far away. If we go to Jotunheim now, there's a chance we can get the Casket back." 

Odin looked at his two sons with a steadier look.He shook his head and said, "No, it's too dangerous. If anything goes wrong, it will lead to a full war. " 

"But father... " 

"Enough," Odin interrupted Loki and Thor "I have already made up my mind.Tomorrow I will go to Jotunheim alone. No one is allowed to use the Bifrost until then." Odin said, hurrying away.

Father must have gone to devise a plan, Thor thought.He sighed.The big day of announcing the heir was unfortunately interrupted, the kingdom falls into a new crisis, and if the negotiation broke down tomorrow, war would be inevitable.

Thor could not stand by and let it happen,which means that he can't leave Asgard for a while.

Thor turned his head to look at Loki.He was surprised to find that Loki was even sadder and grayer than the last few minutes,which made Thor felt more suspicious.

That afternoon, Loki found Thor alone.

"Thor... " said Loki.His voice was filled with hesitation. "I need to tell you something. Can you keep it a secret for me ?" 

The sudden request made Thor a little bit perplexed.Perhaps this was the explanation for Loki's strange behavior today. 

Thor knew he shouldn't have made a commitment rashly. But looking at his brother's fearful face, his heart softened for a moment. That secret seems really bothered Loki so much.If he could help him, why refuse?

Thor nodded.  
"What is it? " he asked.

Loki covered his head full of regret,and said:"I. . . I made a mistake...... " 

"What mistake?" 

"I... ...I’m the one who let those frost giants in. " 

"What... " Thor was furious. How could he do that?Leaving Asgard in danger.Thor's fist clenched, almost suppressing the urge to shout. 

"Why? " asked Thor,voice deepened.

"Because I envy you!" said Loki, tears streaming from his green eyes"Ever since we were children, you've always been more likeable than I am.You're everyone's favorite.No matter how hard I try, I can't be like you.The coronation is coming.I know father loves you more, he's going to hand over the throne to you. I was so upset,so I came up with this plan.I thought I could just stall the coronation for a while. . . I thought the destroyer would kill the jotuns easily, but I never thought it would end up like this! if father knew . . . . Thor, I really don't know what to do ........"

“So that's why you've been treating me like this all these years?Were you taking your revenge on me when we were 16?”  
Thor asked.The more angry he gets,the more confused he became.Loki took his virginity, not because he did something wrong, but because he was jealous, wanted to humiliate him.Thor’s clenched hand turned white, he wanted to punch Loki in the face.

“No, Thor, it's not like that!”Loki’s tears fall like rain.It stung Thor's heart and made him shift between love and hate, "I thought I hated you, but then I realized, I love you, Thor." 

Loki loved him.After all these years,hearing that answer,Thor felt his mind go blank.

"You love me ?" 

"Yes, I love you, " Loki repeated,his eyes were full of honesty "I was such a fool, I didn't realize it, I was blinded by jealousy, I couldn't have you and thought you didn’t feel the same way.That’s why I did such thing.But now I understand what you said to me then, I know I was wrong, Thor.I'm so sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, I just want you to understand......" 

"We are brothers. . . . . "

“I don't care. " 

Thor knew his last line of defense is broken. 

" ... What do you want me to do ?" Thor asked. 

"I want you to go to Jotunheim today and help me get the Casket back. I will find a way to distract father." Loki said,then he hesitated ,shook his head, "No, no, it's too risky. If anything happens to you, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.....”

“It's all right, Loki, " Thor interrupted. "I will do it.I promise I'll get the Casket back. " 

”Thanks, brother."Loki said,giving Thor a reassuring smile.

“Loki,”in the end,Thor added“You don’t have to be like anyone.You are just perfect the way you are.”

Loki nodded.But something tells Thor that he didn’t seems to care.

Before he left, Loki kissed Thor with his cold lips.

"I love you." he said again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chaper is full of drama.

The plan was half succeeded, Loki thought, Thor had already reached Jotunheim through the secret passage he created.Loki watched Thor's movements with a magic mirror, he just need to wait for the right moment,letting Heimdall inform his father when Thor gets the Casket, Odin will be disappointed in his own son forever. 

However, that part of the plan didn't work well.His stupid brother has unfortunately drew Laufey’s attention.Hordes of frost giants and Ice beasts chasing after Thor. Loki knew he needed to step in.

He reached Jotunheim, with little effort, he found Thor. Thor swung Mjollnir, his golden hair flying in the wind,sound of thunder blowing around him. The Casket was chained to Thor’s waist. 

One of the jotuns was about to stab Thor in the back, Loki threw a dagger and killed him.

Thor looked back, saw Loki walking toward him, he smiled, his blue eyes were filled with joy. 

"You came,brother. " he said.

Loki nodded to him, his patience had already run out. 

"You got the Casket." 

"Yes, " said Thor, looking at the Casket on his waist and hit the enemy with his hammer,"There are too many of them. We have to get out of here. " 

"Come with me. " said Loki, taking Thor's hand and uttered the spell.The two then became invisible.

Broke through the circle of crowds.They finally left Laufey and his soldiers behind.Just a few more minutes, they would reached the secret passage.

The time is up. 

"Thank you, brother, " Loki said and smiled,he held out a hand, “Can I have the Casket now?"voice full of his fake sincere.

“Of course. " As Loki had expected, the fool agreed without thinking. "You must be careful, " he added. "You mustn't touch it with your hands. Or else it will burn you." Then he handed Loki the chain attached to the Casket.

Loki, of course, knew the power of the artifact, even the slightest touch would change him back to his true form.So Loki carefully attached himself to the chain.Everything was going well so far, his plan was about to succeed.

Just as he was about to leave Thor alone waiting for father to come and see what his own son had done, an accident happened.

A frost giant attacked Loki on his side. He grabbed Loki by the arm. The armor on his arm then cracked, revealing his white skin.Blue color spread with the clenched hand. There was a look of shock on the monster's face, and the attack stopped. 

When Loki finally killed that Jotun,it was too late, he had already turned into full Jotun form in front of Thor. 

Loki turned away, afraid to face Thor. 

"Loki... " Thor's voice is full of confuse. "What happened to you ?... Your skin... "

What happened to you. . . . What happened to you! Ha! It was always the same self centered question.The question Loki hated being asked the most. There is always something wrong with me isn’t it?! Is that what you trying to say?!

He turned around slowly. His red eyes fixed on Thor hatefully.Seeing his face,Thor’s reaction was an expression of concern,instead of shook or disgust.Yet, out of anger, those gentle blue eyes had already been ignored by Loki.

"Don't you see, " said Loki, his voice deepened,suppressing his anger,the Asgardians’ white skin returned. "I am not your brother, I am a frost giant. " 

"Frost giant?......... But...how?... " 

"Oh, Thor! " , said Loki wryly.His voice is full of sarcasm, "how stupid are you that you can't even guess at this point?”

Thor hesitated , as if considering whether to say it or not.

Finally, with some trepidation, he said,"... ......You're adopted by father.”

That it!Speak out!speak out the truth that has painted him so deeply over the years.

He don't know if it was his delusion, he saw Thor’s blue eyes watered, it only annoys him more.

Come on! Punch him!Call him a monster!So that Thor could hate him.He could hate Thor even more. 

“Hahahahhaahha!Congratulations!You’re right! "Loki taunted loudly "Go on.Fight me!Kill me!Do you know that I'm Laufey's son?Your father's enemy, ASGARD'S ENEMY! "

He's waiting for Thor's fist to drop or say something ridiculous to forgive his words, but Thor only shook his head sadly, face full of apology. 

"No, Loki, you are not! " Thor said earnestly, taking Loki by the shoulder. "We grew up together, played together, fought together. Whatever happens, you are my brother, and I... " Thor's eyes fixed on him "I love you... Loki, no matter who you are.I’m so sorry I didn’t notice this before.....Like you said to me, I don't care... That's enough. " 

Loki's face sank angrily. He shook off Thor's arm which lay on his shoulder, green eyes burning with hatred.He shouted at him, "Or is it?Oh!My stupid, pathetic'brother' , do you still believe those disgusting things I say to you?What a bloody fool! I'm just using you, don't you know ?" 

"What. . . ” Finally,the look of shock appeared on this hateful face.

"Yes, I tricked you into coming to Jotunheim to get the Casket just to prove to father that you are a fool who doesn't know how to rule!" 

"To get rid of me, you rather starting a war between two realms and made people suffer ?" 

"They are only the life of ants! Not worthy of saving!"

“If father know about what you think......”

“Father will never know! " 

There was a moment of silence. Loki saw Thor's face turn red. Fist gripped tightly. Then he asked one last question.

"Do you love me?... " the voice was so small.

"Never." Loki replied, somehow,he almost couldn’t say it.

Then there was the sound of the loud footsteps,Loki turned,finding that Laufey and his men had followed them here.

Just as those frost giants were about to swarm up, there was a loud noise from the sky, the light from the Bifrost was cast down, Odin arrived.

"Father, " Loki said, "help us. " 

"Silence. " Odin reprimanded,looking at his sons gravely.Loki realized that he had most likely exposed himself.

Laufey came forward and sent his bleak greeting  
"Allfather." He said."You look weary, " 

"Laufey, end this now. " Odin replied

"Your boy sought this out.What he took was rightfully mine. " 

"These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such.You and I can end this here and now,before there's further bloodshed." Odin said.

But Laufey wouldn't let it go.Staring at Odin, he said, "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for" Laufey looked over, but the eyes were not for Thor who had been looking lost and in silence since their father arrived.It was for Loki, "War and death. " 

"So be it." Seeing that there was no use to say more,Odin wielded his scepter, intending to take his two sons with him to leave.The Bifrost 's bright light appeared again, in that moment ,Loki felt himself sucked in by the light, he looked back, only to see Laufey reach out and grab Thor.

it was too late, by the time Loki and Odin reacted, they were already flying off to Asgard . 

They left Thor in Jotunheim.

What have they done.......

 

They went back to the portal, Loki almost tripped over himself.

"We should go back, father, " said Loki.What had just happened was so shocking, so much more than he had planned. "Thor... Thor is still in Jotunheim, he... " 

"it's too late... " Odin interrupted him "They've got Thor, there's nothing I can do. " 

"So you are going to leave him like this ?" Loki asked, and for some reason, he was afraid. 

"Or else what?" said Odin.Even the calmness of his face can not hide the trembling voice of the Allfather, "Go to save him and watch my son dies? No.Laufey has succeeded, Asgard will prepare for full war. "

No, no, no, no.How could he be so weak?He can not just hide in the background, waiting till things getting worse.No!They should go back!They should fight back! As long as the Casket is in hand, they have something on Laufey. 

"But father, we... " 

"Hey! " Odin growled,pointed angrily at Loki "Don't lie to me, boy, I know what you did." 

Loki realized that everything was out in the open.Of course!What he could hide from Odin, the all-knowing god?

"So,you heard what I said in Jotunheim, "said Loki "then you know what this is all about. " 

"You want the throne. "

“If this is the only way I can be equal to Thor, then yes! I want the throne, " Loki bellowed desperately. "Why?!......Haven't I done enough over the years?!What am I not good as Thor? I run your politics, help you rule the nine realms, and where's Thor?He’s out with his stupid friends to have adventures!To have fun! Why do you like Thor better?Huh?Tell me.......Tell me! " 

"I never treated you two differently, why do you twist my words!" Odin said angrily. 

"Oh, come on, " said Loki savagely. "Don't pretend with me anymore. You've been claiming how much you love me since the day I learned the truth, but we both know that we're just lying to each other! You'll never love me as much as you loved Thor! You know in your heart that you will never put a frost giant on a throne! " 

"So you would rather starting a war to achieve your purpose?" 

"Yes! As long as I get what I want!"

Odin's face went red.  
"You are a selfish, cruel boy!"he growled.

"And you are a hypocrite and heartless liar! " Loki retorted.

Suddenly, Odin stopped,the words seemed to hit him, he lowered his head slowly. When he looked up again, Loki saw the old man's eyes flash with tears.

He began to want to take those words back.

"You're right, " Odin said with deep sorrow,the pain in his heart is beyond spoken "I am a liar....... I lied to myself into thinking that you were ready. " 

"What... " Loki froze.His mind went blank.

The heir father had chosen.......is him....... 

"Loki Odinson, " Odin announced,grief and anger mingle. "You have betrayed the express command of your king.Through your jealousy and selfishness, you’ve opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! " Odin said, waving his scepter, he opened the Bifrost "You are unworthy of these realms!" Odin stepped forward,took the black and gold armor off Loki’s chest“You’re unworthy of your title!You’re unworthy........." He scolded, striking a blow at Loki's heart, the all-see eye staring straight at him”of the loved ones you have betrayed.”

"I now take from you your power, " said Odin, as he took the Casket from Loki’s waist and opened it,Loki felt all of his power was sucked by it,"In the name of my father, and his father before!" He both waved his hands and stripped Loki of all his armor. "I, Odin Allfather, cast you out! " 

A beam of light shot from Odin’s scepter.Loki is knocked into the Bifrost.

Odin casts his spell over the Casket.Also threw it into the Bifrost.

For some reason, as he fell,all Loki could think about was Thor’s despairing eyes when he was swallowed by the hordes of frost giants . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chaper is Darcy’s POV.

Darcy knows Jane Foster is a very nice person.As Jane’s intern,though her first major is not astrophysics,Jane had always been treating her with patience,and had never put on a physicist's airs in front of her.So because of this and their love of science.They became friends quickly before they had known each other long.They are good friends, well, maybe too good.Even though sometimes Darcy had said something inappropriate,Jane would just shake her head and smile with a frown, not taking it that seriously.But that doesn't mean Jane is perfect.If there is anything to do with astronomy, Jane would be very obsessed and desperate to get her hands on it,which always worried Darcy.She was afraid that one day Jane would risk her life in chasing those stuff. 

So as Jane driving their car crazy into that storm in the middle of the night,every cell in Darcy's body was screaming with regret. 

"I don't want to die for six scores! " Screamed Darcy, trying to turn the car away. 

"No, don't do that! " Jean said, reaching for the wheel, but Darcy had anticipated that.She had learnt from her previous mistakes to prevent the stubborn physicist from turning the wheel.She held the wheel tightly,using all her strength to turn the car around.The inertia threw Jean aside,just as Darcy was feeling a little proud by her little success, a shadowy figure suddenly hit their car. 

Oh God!What did she hit?Is it a person?For God's sake please don't be a person! 

The storm blew off in a strange way, Darcy got out of the car, Erik and Jean got out too,each of them looking at one another with panic and confusion.

Took a deep breath, she walked to that figure,it was a dark-haired man facing his back to them，and there were these weird circles on the ground, which caught Jane’s attention.

Holy Shit, she did hit somebody! How could such bad thing happens to her! 

"Guys......I think that is legally my fault!" She cried sadly. "My life is ruined,I'M GOING TO JAIL! " 

"Don't be ridiculous, " Jane told her "You're not going to jail, " she said. "I'll get the first-aid kit. You stay here watch over him.Then we will take him to the hospital, okay?" And went to the trunk.

Darcy nodded in panic, praying over and over that the poor guy whom she had unfortunately hit would not die.She went to the man to examine, turned over him.The man suddenly woke up,which made Darcy jumped.

Then she saw his face. The guy was a very handsome good looking man, his green eyes met her own. 

Oh God, he's beautiful,thought Darcy.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, momentarily distracted. 

The man who was staring at her frowned and did not answer her question. To Darcy's surprise, he seemed looking at her with disgusted.

The man took his arm out of Darcy's hand.He stood up slowly,as if he was enduring the pain of the hit.

"Where am I?What is this place?" The man asked irritably. 

"Uh.......New Mexico, " Darcy replied, thinking that he might be in a bad mood since he had been hit by their car.But what is this guy doing here in the middle of the night?This desert was not a tourist attraction, and he was alone in the storm. Is he drunk or something?Could he be a mad scientist like them?Did that accident happens minutes ago interrupted his chance to observe the sky? Gosh, at this point, Darcy just hope this guy isn't asking too much indemnity of her. 

In the end, the man just looked down at his body, shook his head,what he said next was even more confusing. 

"Midgard....... " the man stood still,thinking, continue shaking his head, as if in denial, "No, no, no, I can't stay here, I've got to go, I've got to find the Casket. " 

"What Midgard?And what is the Casket? " Now Darcy really has no idea of the situation.Is the Casket some kind of new device?Why is he so desperate to find it?

Then Jane and Erik came with their first-aid kit. They looked at Darcy with confusion in their eyes, but she could only shake her head in the same way. 

The man ignored them and walked on, looking up at the sky and shouting.

"Father!Please let me go back! " He said "I know what I did was wrong! Please take me home!" 

His voice was full of regret.But the look on his face was so calm, it made Darcy think of her lying to her mother through phone in fifth grade.

Oh Jesus，what is this guy doing？Wait, he's not brain damaged because of getting hit, is he?Darcy shudders at the thought. 

Then the man turned to look at her, pointing at her with one hand. Even though it is her who made the mistake in the first place, it was still very impolite to do such thing. 

"You, " the man said, "you were here, you must have seen something.With your ride, what's it called,ah yes,the car, take me to the Casket. "

"No, sir, " Erik answered"You're hurt, we've got to get you to the hospital, " Darcy had never be so grateful for the old scientist before ,who had been treating her and Jane like his own daughters. With that, Jane and Erik were going to pull him into the car, and just as they were about to grab his hand, the man threw them off. 

"Don't touch me, you filthy Midgardians! " The man growled. 

Wow, how can he say that to his friends?  
Darcy took a step and tried to make a rebuttal, but the man seemed to read her intentions And warned her, "You too!Woman. " He turned and walked away, as if to leave. 

Well, drunk or brain damaged, no matter how good looking he is, Darcy couldn't stand it.

With a little vengeance, Darcy pulled the trigger of the electroshock gun.The man collapsed with a shudder. 

"What are you doing ?We’re going to get into trouble for this! " Jane said, upset that Darcy had ruined her day for a major scientific discovery. 

"Well he insulted us first." replied Darcy. 

"Next time you do something like this, can we get him in the car first?" Erik shook his head and sighed.


End file.
